Scream
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Heidi/Gianna:."Sus labios rozaron la cálida piel de su cuello, y mordió. Minutos después, los gritos cargados de agonía comenzaban" Reto. Femslash.


**Disclaimer: **Lo único que pertenece aquí a su servidora M.C., es la idea loca.

**Claim: **Heidi, Gianna (Todos recuerdan a la secretaria humana de los Vulturi en NM, ¿_right_?)

**Advertencias: **Femslash. Esto es cultura, _pipol_ xD

**Notas: **Participa en el reto _Slash y Femslash _del foro _El lobo, la oveja y el león_.

-

-

* * *

**Scream**

* * *

Heidi la ve.

Ojos verdes, cabello caoba y tez oscura.

Hay algo en ella que le atrae, y no sabe qué es. Quizá sea su humanidad, el hecho de que en sus venas corre aquella delicia carmín, o tal vez sean sus ojos verdes, inocenes y llenos de esperanza, esperanza porque la conserven allí.

Gianna tiene un _no-sé-qué _que a Heidi le vuelve loca.

Sabe que Aro le dejará hacer lo que quiera con la humana, por lo que ni se molesta en preguntarle.

— Gianna —le llama.

— ¿Sí, señorita Heidi? —siempre tan fiel y respetuosa.

— Acompáñame

La muchacha lo hace, obediente y sumisa.

— ¿Qué sucede, señorita Heidi? —pregunta ella, una vez que ambas se encuentran solas dentro de una de las varias recámaras de las grandes instalaciones de los Vulturi.

Heidi se voltea a verla, con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¿Señorita Heidi? —nota por primera vez que a la humana le tiembla la voz y sus ojos son como grandes ventanales por los cuales es capaz de ver el miedo que asoma. Hasta puede oler en el aire aquella fragancia típica de los humanos cuando éstos tienen miedo, algo que ellos no perciben, pero otros sí.

Y su corazón, su corazón latía desbocado, nervioso, golpeteando contra sus costillas, que le tentaba, aquel musical palpitar que le llamaba.

Lo próximo que hizo fue desabrocharse la capa gris humo, quedando con aquellas ropas rojo sangre que tanto usaba. Se relamió los labios y azotó a Gianna contra la pared más cercana, aprisionando con sus manos las muñecas de la humana, y colocando su rodilla en la entrepierna de ésta.

Gianna cerró los ojos, aterrorizada. Siempre lo supo; tenía dos posibilidades allí, dos finales, y ninguno era menos doloroso que el otro. Ella había tenido la esperanza de poder tener la posibilidad que implicaba eternidad, sed de sangre y ojos rojos como la escarlata, pero en ese momento parecía estar equivocada.

— No Gianna, abre los ojos. Quiero ver tus emociones pasar a través de ellos, recorrerlos. Quiero ver ese verde lleno de miedo, terror, deseo y dolor —la vampiro presionó la rodilla en su entrepierna, y Gianna abrió los ojos a la vez que soltaba un grito ahogado de entre sus labios. Heidi rió, complacida— Así me gusta, muchacha

La Vulturi se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la joven humana, y con la punta de su lengua, delineó los labios tibios y carnosos de la humana. Luego, y sin poder ya retrasarlo por más tiempo, besó con ímpetu y lujuria a la muchacha, que se encontraba estática, en _shock_, sin corresponder.

Cuando Heidi se separó de ella, Gianna comenzó a jadear sonoramente, en busca de oxígeno. La vampiro, por su parte, bajó hasta el cuello, contorneándolo delicadamente con su nariz, aspirando su aroma.

— Hueles delicioso, Gianna —besó su cuello, mientras la humana aún se encontraba estática.

Su garganta le escoce. La sangre detrás de la tez oscura de su cuello, donde es más fácil acceder a lo que tanto deseaba, palpitaba con demasiada fuerza como para poder resistirse.

Y Heidi pierde el control.

Sus labios se retraen, dejando paso a sus dientes ponzoñosos. Sonríe sobre la piel cálida de la humana, y muerde.

Gianna se agita, sintiendo el dolor, pero no puede hacer retroceder a Heidi ni un milímetro. Sus fuerzas le abandonan conforme la sangre deja de fluir en su cuerpo. El líquido emana fervientemente de la herida, y la inmortal lo bebe más que complacida. Gianna siente sus venas, arterias y capilares secarse, sintiendo cómo la sangre deja de recorrerlas. El dolor punzante en su cuello le hace gritar y removerse, pero no consigue nada con ello.

Heidi sabe el momento exacto en el que tiene que detenerse, y reuniendo suficiente fuerzas, lo hace.

La suelta, y la humana cae de bruces al suelo, gimiendo del dolor.

— Sólo unas pocas horas más. Sé resistente, Gianna, no hagas que me arrepienta de esto —le sonríe, limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que cae de su boca, y relamiéndose labios y colmillos.

La deja sola, en aquella gran recámara, con sus gemidos y expresiones torturadas.

Y los verdaderos gritos comienzan.

-

-

* * *

_¿Revieeews?_

_M.C._


End file.
